Argetlam's Blessing
by Zeppelin
Summary: The touch of a dragon and the words of a hero were all she had, but they were enough. Story of the girl Eragon and Saphira blessed in the Varden. Will she live up to the great destiny bestowed upon her by Eragon and Saphira? We'll just have to see. . .
1. The Riders

**_Author's Note_**: After I read Eragon, I was full of ideas for new fanfics, and hopefully this will be the first of many. This is the tale of the child that Eragon and Saphira blessed while they were with the Varden.

They always knew she would be special. They knew she was bound for great things. The touch of a dragon and the words of a hero were all she had, but they were enough. And so, Kaireina went from parentless poverty to the best the Varden had to offer. When the war ended she was moved to Surda, a ward of the State they called her. She grew up in a palace, and she lived the life of a princes, though she was not one. No one knew what contribution she would give to the United Kingdoms of Alagaesia, nor did they know when it would happen. Many believed it would not happen at all. She proved them wrong. With the help of a clumsy young Rider, a snow-white dragon, and a mysterious, sarcastic, and antagonizing werecat, she proved them wrong.

* * *

"And so you see, Eragon went on to defeat the insurmountable odds of the Empire and overthrow King Galbatorix. He had help along the way of course. Our High King, Murtagh was with him as I'm sure you all know. Saphira the blue dragon, Angela the witch, Arya, his elven lover, the list continues. In fact, we actually have someone in this room fortunate enough to have met the Great Savior. Isn't that right Kaireena?" 

A girl with long, sweeping red hair and deep grey eyes looked up at the professor, a squat man with thinning gray hair and spectacles. This was the fourth time he had mentioned it. Best be a good sport and play along. "Yeah. It was about fifteen years ago, people say."

"And do you remember that encounter? I'm sure it must have been a staple in your young life."

"I was a year old sir. The possibility that I could remember seems quite slim."

The rest of the class snickered, and the old professor could not fathom why. He was the type of man who never knew he was being made fun of, a fact students exploited ruthlessly.

"Nevertheless do you remember feeling a type of...essence? The kind you experience when you come into contact with someone as great as he?"

She was released from the questioning by the sound of a loud gong from outside. The signal for the end of class. The professor called out as his class hurried to leave, "Homework! Write down one amazing feat Eragon accomplished! I want details this time students!"

* * *

"How was class?" Parian asked as she and Kaireena, her best friend, walked through the capital city of Surda. 

"Awful. The man kept mentioning. . . you know."

"Speaking of which, come with me today. Dragon Riders are coming with loads of dragon eggs. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Kaireena sighed. "I've got to study. Besides, what are the odds that either one of us will get a dragon?"

"What were the odds of a poor farm boy becoming-"

"If you ask me, you take that legend way to seriously." Kaireena interrupted the usual happy-go-lucky story that she had heard Parian recount oh so many times before.

"It was not a legend! It really happened! You of all people should know."

Kaireena rubbed a finger between her eyes, where Eragon's giant blue dragon had touched her. Or so everyone said. A small part of Kaireena thought it was all part of an elaborate plot to make her life miserable.

"And besides, I'm sure Kireor will be there today." Parian added with a smug grin.

"Why do you say that?" Kaireen asked in a would be casual voice.

"Because he left you a letter. I read it a few weeks ago and forgot to give it to you."

"Liar." Kaireena retorted.

"Well fine then. I'll greet him in your stead."

Kaireena sighed. "Fine Parian. I'll accompany you. But if he's not there I'll not speak to you."

They cut across a long grass field to the spot where the Dragon Riders arrived. It was a historic monument. The charred ground stood as the first time a dragon had entered Surda since the fall of Vrael and the Riders. When Eragon and Murtagh had landed here, Murtagh's dragon had let out a great tounge of crimson flame, and the ground had stayed the same ever since.

When the Dragon Riders came this time though, the dragons were much more careful. The swooped down with acrobatic ease, delighting the watchers, but it was a law for a dragon not to breathe fire within twenty feet of a civilian. The people clamored around them as usual. Every season, Riders who came from Surda returned with hundreds of eggs. It was part of a means of circulation devised by Queen Nasuada. They came in the winter to the islands off the west coast of Alagaësia. In summer, the eggs were distributed to Surda and the surrounding cities. In autumn, they went to the lands in the west of the land, Teirm, Therinsford, Carvahall and the rest. And in spring, the Riders moved the eggs throught the vast expanse of the elven lands in Du Weldenvarden.

Pushing past the rest of the crowd Kaireen found him. A tall young man of about sixteen sitting astride a great red dragon. Kireor, the man Kaireena was looking forward to marrying one day. He had long golden hair and dark brown eyes. Needless to say, it had been bad for the relationship when his dragon had hatched and he had gone to Ellesméra for training. They had been communicating through letters, and she saw him every summer.

She greeted him her usual way; with a giant leaping hug. He responded differently than normal however. His eyes were downcast, and he fingered a strap on his belt. "Hey."

"What's wrong Kireor?" she asked with concern.

"Kaireena there is no easy way for one to say this. I know we've been writing and such while I was away, but the thing is, I'm betrothed."

Just as he said this, a clear white stone rolled away from the group and stopped at Kaireena's feet. There was a small blast of blinding white light, and the stone had cracked into shards. In it's wake, however, was a small, snow white dragon.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Well that's the first chapter. A bit corny perhaps with the dragon hatching and then it ending all abruptly, but hey. Please, find it in your hearts to review! 


	2. Féron

**_Author's Note: _**Alrighty then, thanks to city pigeon, Blackhawk 12340, almostinsane, and argetlam fanficker for the reviews. Argetlam fanficker, I looked for your story but could not find it to read it.

Okay this is gonna be much longer. To clear things up, the dragon is hers. It came from the collection the Dragon Riders had. They go around everywhere in Alagaësia to see if the dragon eggs will hatch for anyone. Yeah I know it took ages for Eragon's to hatch, but if it takes that long, how will anyone know who the dragon goes to?

**_One more little note: _**Yeah. The name of the dragon is Reibris. It's pronounced RAY-BRIZ. It literally means Icy Flame in the Ancient Language. Chris Poalini gives us the word for fire. Brisingr. I just took part of that, and added it with my own word for ice, Rei. If CP makes the word ice in _Eldesti, _I'll change it.

**_The last note: _**I think I forgot this in the first chappie. I don't own Eragon. Not at all. If I did, I would be using a better computer and the _Eldest _would've been published by now.

* * *

Kaireena sighed as she looked at her dragon. In one short week, it had been the source of immense grief. It had grown rapidly for starters. It was now the size of a calf, and it's wings were proving to be a hindrance. It ate more meat than the entire royal family of Surda. As she sat on the small stool in the dragon hold, she couldn't help but admire it. It had already developed a long wingspan, and it's scales gleamed like pale fire, the very color of snow. She had known from the moment it hatched that it was male. It was just something she could do. The Riders that lived in Surda had supplied with books full of ancient text and translations, and told her to choose a name. 

"What do you think of Ohen?" Kaireena asked. The dragon snorted and shook his head.

"Well there's nothing left!" she cried, throwing the book on the floor in exasperation.

_Ohen was the name of a green dragon. I am white._

Kaireena jumped at the authoritive voice in her head. It was hard getting used to the dragon speaking in her mind. It had brought about a lot of changes. The new mental prowess was disconcerting. She had an advanced memory and just seemed genuinely smarter and more attentive. Then there was her hand. She'd reached out to touch the it with her left had, and instantly, there had been an icy hot wave which had coursed through her veins. They called that the gedwëy ignasia.

She picked up the texts again, searching for any names that had to do with white. She glanced up at the dragon and was struck by a sudden inspiration. Flipping rapidly through the pages, she found whats he was looking for.

"How do you like Reibris?" she voiced out loud.

_It will do. _Came the reply. Grunting in satisfaction, she gathered up the pages which had fell loose when she'd thrown the book, and made her way to the library.

* * *

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

It seemed the entire city of Aberon had come. There were thousands standing behind Kaireena as she stood and waited for the Dragon Riders. They were all glad to see her begin her quest, to embark on the great destiny which had been assured that day in Tronjheim.

Kaireena herself was nervous. Nervous about seeing Kireor, nervous about her training. Reibris was bigger than a horse now. He was a stark white and powerful. Instead of being fed meat by Kaireena, he'd taken to hunting. His wings had developed nicely and Kaireena (after following a set of complex steps to make a sadle for him) had taken to riding him.

"They're here!" Someone cried, pointing to the sky. There was a sudden gust of intense wind, and a unit of about tweny dragons gently landed to immesne cheers. They must have been used to it, because they seemed quite unabashed.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He was very tall, with a sweeping cape resting over a set of arrows, and a long sword at his side. He seemed to hold a natural authority over the rest of his Riders, even the ones that were elves.

"Yeah I. . . I am. Are we flying to Ellesméra then?" she asked as she adjusted the saddle on Reibris and swung a leg over him, to great cheers from the people of Surda. The Rider looked puzzled.

"Why would we go there? Your training starts at Dorú Areaba, the capital of the Dragon Riders."

Kaireena flushed momentarily, but she was glad there was no possible way to run into Kireor or his betrothed.

"Are we leaving now, or are you going to stay the night?" Kaireena asked, becoming suddenly aware that everyone in the vicinity was staring at her.

"Is there really a point in staying?" the Rider responded drily. "I see you've got a saddle. That just makes it easier. I suggest you get on now."

She looked back at Kentor, the king of Surda and embraced him tightly, then proceeded to the rest of the royal family. "Thank you for your hospitality for all these years." She wiped away fresh tears with the back of her hand, and swung the three giant satchels she'd limited her possesions to.

_'All right Reibris. Let's fly.' _The dragon kicked off and propelled into the air, along with the others. Reibris struggled to find a pace with the rest of the dragons, all of which were much older than he. Kaireena's luggage didn't make it any easier.

* * *

Féron wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and continued what he was doing doing. He stuffed a folded, grey cloak, and some provisions into a pack. Then he rose, adjusted the sword on his belt, and covered himself with his cloak. He brushed a lock of hair from his face, took one more look at his home and the mound he built for all of his fellow villagers, before hitching up his pack and walking away, shutting his eyes to halt the flow of tears. The Urgals had arrived so suddenly. He had been out at the river collecting water, and he'd returned to a totally devastated Kuasta. There was a troop of horned monsters retreating. It seemed they had pilaged the entire city. As he had wallked through the ravished streets, three of the monsters had attacked him. Without any prior knowledge of the words, he'd cried, "Böetq istalri!" Flame had sprouted from nowhere, and it consumed the monsters just as it consumed his own strength. Left week and powerless, he'd gathered what he could from his house, and started walking.

The Dragon Riders landed. Instantly, Kaireena could tell something was wrong. The city looked deserted. As she suddely caught sight of a man, obviously dead, she screamed and leapt back. Though they were better disciplined that Kaireena, the Riders looked afraid and worried. The leader (who's name Kaireena had discovered was Neroin) knelt by the man, and examined him. Almost grudgingly, he pulled a short, crude knife out of the man's forehead.

"An Urgal blade." He said with disgust, and cast it to the ground with resentment.

"An Urgal?" Kaireena whispered. Back in Surda, children had teased each other with stories of horned demons who strcuk at night. They had called them Urgals.

"They're not real, are they?"

Another Rider, this one an elf, glanced at her. "They are as real as you or I, though they have not been seen in this land since the time of Eragon."

"Come on, we need to look into this further." Neroin drew his sword, and beckoned forward. He glanced momentarily at Kaireena. "And someone keep an eye on her."

They had not gone far into the city when they came upon a boy. He looked like all the rest, but his chest rose and fell as if he were alive. A Rider knelt by his side, and examined him. "Oddly enough, he's got the symptoms of someone who has used a lot of magic in a short space of time. That may be why he's unconscious."

"Check his hand." Neroin ordered. "Any trace of a gedwëy ignasia?"

"Not at all. This one definetley isn't a Shur'tugal." the Rider responded.

"And yet he's used magic. Do you think he could be a Shade or a sorcerer?"

"No. He has remained free of contact to any spirits. You can always tell by the eys, and his are clear white."

Everyone clamored around to get a look at the boy. Golden brown fell over his eyes, which were a sea-grey color. Suddenly he leapt up, brandishing a suprisingly noble looking sword. Without hesitating he yelled, "Böetq istalri!"

Almost as quickly, Neroin had shouted, "Brisingr eitha." Fire leave. And it did so, vanishing instantly in a flash of light. Neroin grabbed the boy by his wrist. "Who are you? How is it that you survived an Urgal horde and you can use magic?"

Taking a deep breath, the boy straightened himself. "I am Féron. I lived here, and I had just gone to the river for water. When I got back. . . _they_ were leaving. Monsters as tall as men with horns and grey skin. . .The city was--destroyed." He spoke in spluttering gasps, and looked almost as if he was mad.

"How is it that you can use magic?"

"I-I don't know. There were two. . . no three monsters left. They were about to attack me, and I said-- what I said just now, and fire came and. . ."

"Enough. Get on the back of this dragon, we're taking you with us."

**_Authors Note: _**Sorry for that monster long gap in updates. I'm sorry, but finals are a bi. . . a big pain in the neck. Lol. I promise the next post will have a juicy two chapters.


End file.
